Father of Bra, Grandaughter of Kakkarott
by bvprincess23
Summary: When Goku goes away to train Uub, Vegeta's life loses all spark. He can't even find a decent sparring partner! But all changes... When he meets Son Pan. *COMPLETE*/ Has a sequel, *Princes don't babysit!* please read if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

_"Monsters and coffee"_

Vegeta woke up to a sudden movement of the bed. He groaned

"Woman, haven't you had your fill? I need my sleep to train!" He groaned sleepily.

"Fill of what, Papa?" He turned around only half surprised to see a three year old Bra smiling at him.

*sigh* "Bra, I thought you Mother tucked you in two hours ago? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Bra sighed dramatically and sat up staring her father straight in the eye. "Papa, don't you know anything," He narrowed his eyes at the question. "There is a monster in my closet. He will eat me if I go back, Duh!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Bra did we not go over this. There is no such thing as a monster-"

"There is too! What about the fweezer?" Vegeta stared at her confused. "Daddy, don't you remember? You told me . Member how the fweezer used to think he was the strongest in the universe and he blew up your planet?" Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. She thought the Freezer was Frieza. Bra pouted. She did not like to be laughed at.

"What's so funny?" She asked scolding him. "This is serious. The monster wants to eat me!" He stopped laughing and frowned.

"Bra I need sleep and I doubt I'll get it with you in here! Why don't you go sleep in your brother's bed?"

"He'll just tell me that the monster will follow me since it smells little girls."

"He will not say that!"

"Yes! Cause he already did and B'sides" she said while snuggling against him, "Twunks isn't stwong enough. Papa's stwonger" Vegeta sighed, as usual, she won.

Oh why did he have to have such a weakness for adorable blue eyes? Oh well, He thought pulling her closer protectively as he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

About 9 hours later Vegeta woke up and found that neither Bulma nor Bra were still in the bed. 'Humph, weird I'm usually the first one u- HOLY CRAP 8:01, DAMN WHY DID NOONE WAKE ME! I just wasted 2 hours of training.'

He quickly went to the bathroom and did the morning usuals. When he went downstairs he saw Bulma preparing breakfast as Bra and Trunks both still in pajamas watched TV.

He walked into the kitchen."

"He swung his towel onto the chair causing a slapping sound that made everyone turn around.

"Oh. Hey Vegeta."

"Morning dad"

"Hiya Papa!"

"Why did no one wake me?" He angrily questioned.

"You were sleeping peacefully, besides I probably couldn't even if I tried." Bulma stated pouring Coffee into a cup. All she received was a "hmmph" and a playful push as he poured his own Coffee. Trunks (wanting to do like his parents) got his own mug and filled it with Coffee. They stared at him. He only smiled back. Bra feeling left out got a mug and tried to pour her own but couldn't reach. Vegeta seeing what she wanted picked her up and put her on the counter giving her a sip of his own.

"EWWWW!" she yelled spitting it out. "YOU GUYS ARE GROSS! HOW DO YOU DWINK THAT! IT'S NASTY!" She jumped off the counter and glared at them.

"No stars and two thumbs down to that horrible dwink!"

Vegeta and Bulma looked at Trunks expectantly. He gulped and looked at his feet nervously. He took a sip. Vegeta was disappointed till Trunks turned a very surprising (and awkward) shade of green.

"I hate you guys." He said before dropping the mug and running to the bathroom. Vegeta laughed loudly as Bulma laughed quietly while cleaning up the shards of glass.

Vegeta swung his towel back over his shoulder and began to leave for his gravity room. Bra tugged on his pants.

"I wanna come too daddy!" she said pouting up at him.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up holding her a certain distance from his body. "Bra, you know you can't. I have to train."

She reached out with her arms and grabbed his neck pulling herself in for a hug.

"Why daddy?" She said in a whining tone. "you always go train. I wanna come! Pweeeeeaseeee!" She begged burying her face in his chest. He sighed. 'he couldn't let her control him and get whatever she wante-' she buried her face deeper and hugged tighter.

"Fine Bra but not for long… and later" He said grumpily.

She pulled back and still holding him by the neck smiled up at him.

"Okay Papa. I'll come by later!" and with that she was running upstairs to do…. Who knows what?

Vegeta groaned. "What have I gotten myself into? He asked out loud.

"I don't know but it sure has been an entertaining morning for me." said Bulma cracking up.

"Shut up Woman." He said walking out to get as much training in as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Son pan?

"1,236; 1,237; 1,238.." Vegeta continued to count out his pushups as he trained under the intense Gravity. Suddenly he heard a loud knocking at the door.

"PAAAAPAAAAA!" he groaned. Had it really already been two hours.

"PAAAAAPAAAAAA! OPENNN! UPPPPP!" yelled Bra.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine but only for ten minu- who the hell is that?" he found himself looking at his daughter with another little girl. She had black hair and an orange bandana.

"daddy, I don't fight but panny here loves to fight." Vegeta laughed.

"You want me to fight with a little girl named….. Panny? Ahhahahahaha!" He suddenly stopped laughing as he found the girl floating in the air in front of him.

"My name is Son Pan, Daughter of Son Gohan and Videl Satan, Granddaughter of fake best fighter in the world, Hercule Satan and worlds best fighter Son Goku. I believe you are the second strongest and I. AM. NOT. LITTLE" She said leaving him speechless with a bloody nose from her finale…. A punch to the nose.

He blinked. "You're the spawn of Kakkarotts offspring…. AND YOU DARE INSULT ME?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I do Mr. Vegeta prince of all saiyans." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Vegeta grabbed her arm and squeezed.

"Speak to me with respect." he said harshly.

"No! You gotta earn my respect! I don't give it away for free." She said crossing her arms over her chest. 'Kami for a 5 year old she has attitude… She seems like me' He thought.

"You are nothing like the rest of your family" he said smirking. She smirked back.

"And you are nothing like yours."

Bra just watched as did Trunks and Goten in the back round.

"Are you sure she isn't related to your Dad?" Goten asked in awe.

"Hey. Sh- She's your niece you should know." He replied equally as surprised.

"We gonna spar or what?" asked Pan as daring as ever.

"You may be related to kakkarott, but your power level is pitiful." was Vegeta's response.

Pan only smirked. "You'd be surprised…" she said "How much I can suppress it."

Well then you may enter my gravity room." said Vegeta smirking.

"I would have anyway." she said walking in.

Trunks and Goten grinned at each other

"We can't miss this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Stronger than you think

Trunks and Goten watched from the corner of the Gravity room as both Pan and Vegeta got into fighting poses. Bra watched by standing on a chair outside of the gravity room.

Trunks turned up the Gravity and signaled for the two to start as he ran out of the way.

"Come and get me old man!" Pan yelled as Vegeta charged at her. She flew into the air ignoring the gravity. The second she went up he also did and before she knew it she was slammed into the ground. She quickly got up and fired a ki blast at his face he blocked this and laughed.

"and you have the nerve to insult me!" He said shaking his head.

"Ka!"

"Oh now your using that sad move-"

"Me"

"you couldn't kill a fly-"

"Haaa"

"Give it up little girl!-"

"Mee"

"oh plea-"

"HAAAAA!" She let go of the blast that was surprising to Vegeta at the large size. There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared up he was panting and was charred up.

"Haaaa!" she laughed evilly.

"that-" he said standing up "You are gonna pay for!"

"Bring it on-" she said also standing "Old man."

He growled and charged again.

She punched as he did also. Their fist collided and they both felt a pang of pain. They pulled back and began an ariel battle. She began to punch his ribs as he kicked hers. They both pulled back panting heavily.

"Not bad kid but I bet you can't handle… THIS!" He said powering up to Super Saiyan (1). She only smirked.

"I don't give up so easily!" She said doing the same. He stared in amazement. How can a little girl of her age being only ¼ Saiyan optain Super saiyan at such a young age? He did nhot understand.

"What's wrong 'Uncle Veggie' didn't expect this?" she said smirking. He gritted his teeth and attacked.

She dodged and elbowed his back. He shot up and she was hot on his tail. Trunks found this as a good time to increase the gravity. She slowed down but only a bit, as she punched his gut. He took a turn ignoring the pain about to send several ki blast in her direction when he turned and found himself face to face with her. She punched his jaw in an upper cut.

Boy was he angry. He grabbed her elbow and threw her down to the floor powering to Super saiyan 2. He began to punch her ribs (not to hard, but hard considering he was angry) it probably hurt. He stoped and powered down.

"This fight is over." he said walking away. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and turned around to see her standing but holding her ribs in pain.

"Oh no it's not! I am not losing so easily."

Vegeta smirked. Why couldn't Trunks and Bra train so hard?

"You're too stubborn for your own good." he stated flatly.

She grimaced. "Too bad. Now fight this isn't over!" she said ignoring her pain and taking a fighting stance.

He walked over to her, arms crossed around his chest and eyebrow raised.

"Yes it is. I'm not beating up a litt- I mean a five year old girl just because she's stubborn."

She glared at him then got a thoughtful look. She then smirked evily.

"fiiiine!" she then walked behind him, crawled up his back and sat atop his shoulders.

"what are you doing?" he asked trying to shake her off.

She yawned and put her head in his hair.

"I'm tired so you're gonna carry me to the house Mr. Vegeta! That's your prize for winning."

"Wonderful prize." he mumbled walking out of the gravity room. When he got outside Bra jumped up to him reaching out.

"Daddy carry me too!" he sighed but picked her up anyway. He heard Pan giggle but ignored her.

"Come on" he said bringing them into the house.

Pan laughed as they walked.

"Hey Bra, your dad's not a bad fighter after all for your dad."

"hmmph. And your not such a bad fighter for Kakkarott's grandaugter." He replied cutting into the conversation.

Pan laughed again.

"Next time we fight I'm winning." she said sleepily sticking her thumb into her mouth and falling asleep.

Vegeta smiled as Bra did the same.

"We'll see." was his reply to the sleeping girl.


End file.
